


Can't Break Us (Apart)

by Zlag



Category: Harry Potter (movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Draco, Abused Harry, Abused by Dark Wizards, Child Abuse, Co-Parenting, Draco can channel it, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Vernon, Getting a Family, Good Draco, Good Malfoy Family, Happy Harry, Harry and Draco are connected, He regrets it, Multi, Not by Malfoys, Pardoned Sirius, Powerful Harry, Sirius gets to be a Parent, They're all a little twisted, child endangerment, evil Petunia, if a little dark, just sorta dark, magically, obscurus harry, okay Dudley, the abuse is okay because it turns out sorta fine, why do all the tags have 'is a little shit' on it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlag/pseuds/Zlag
Summary: What if the Dursleys were just a little harsher? A little sterner with their wording? A little crueler? A little more against magic?Let's just say they'll learn their lesson the hard way.OrHarry becomes an Obscurus from trying to repress his magic for so long, until the darkness within him festers and lashes out.Who will save Harry from himself? Who will stand beside him, unafraid? Watch as this amazing child finally create the family he always wanted, instead of waiting for one to come around.





	Can't Break Us (Apart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a Prologue... 
> 
> Child Abuse warning.

      "BOY, what have we told you!" The man screams, grabbing a six year old by his overgrown black hair. The boy just stared at the raging man, whose face has turned an alarming shade of red, green eyes glazed over with a doll-like, unemotional haze. "You may be a fucking freak, boy, but that is no excuse to act like one, you worthless boy! You're lucking no one had seen that, freak! It's bad enough you let that freakishness get out of control!" He slammed the boy's head against the wall, causing the boy to jerk at the pain, yet he still made not a sound.

      "Ten lashings! For each! Now take off your shoes, and hold out your palms. Afterwards, you can cook, then it's straight to your room. You won't be coming out for a few days, Boy. Maybe this time, you'll try harder to control your freakishness." THe man raged, glaring at the boy with murder in his eyes as he unleashed his belt. 

      Trembling slightly, the boy began to unlace his shoes, only hesitating slightly when taking off his socks. The large man, completely opposite with the skinny boy sitting beneath him, grabbed the green eyed boy's right foot and began the lashes. Eyes squeezed shut, the boy only winced slightly as the tender flesh turned bright red and began to swell. Unconcerned with the harsh treatment, the man grabbed the other foot, ignoring the boy's flinch away from his hand. He began again, counting to ten as he finished, the small foot in his hand split and slightly bleeding. "Hands." He demanded coldly, staring into the boy's watery green eyes as the boy complied. He lashed ten times for each hand, quickly and efficiently, always with the same amount of force behind each hit. 

      The boy was crying freely by the end of it, apologizing between sobs. The blonde, large man stared down at him a little longer, before giving in with a sigh. Falling to his knees, he comforted the child, wrapping his thick arms around the small child's shoulders and pulling him close, so the boy's head was tucked into his neck. "Oh Harry," he hushed, "you need to get this under control. This can't keep happening, Harry. You need to learn, you understand that, don't you?" He said, pulling away a bit. The boy tried to follow, nodding in agreement until the man pulled him back into his embrace. "Oh, my boy, you'll get it one day, I'm sure. You must know, I only do this for your own good, Harry. Magic is a vile, evil thing, and I'm so sorry it dug it's claws into you." He whispered into the boy's ear, rocking him gently through the pain. The boy gave another pitiful sob.

      "I'll try harder, so much harder." Harry cried into the man's ear. "You'll see Uncle Vernon, I'll be normal; I'll be good, so, so good. I won't ever bother you ever again." He promised, sobbing and breathing harshly between words. 

      "Oh Harry, poor, poor Harry. You don't bother us, it's that twisted, awful magic, but I know you can control it, maybe even get rid of it one day. Until then, you need this, you understand? Pain will help you suppress it." Vernon said, absolutely convinced this was the only way to get rid of that infernal magic. Harry sobbed, once more, before nodding in understanding. He knew he was bad, but he wasn't convinced the thing within him was. After all, it was warm and wrapped around him like an embrace, it fixed thing and saved him. He knows he makes it do bad things, when he's angry and selfish and greedy, when he **_wants_**. He knows it's his fault, like his parent's deaths were his fault. He know it with a steady fast conviction he just can't explain. 

 

      But he also knows the thing within him won't be good for very long, already he can feel his taint darkening the bright gold and evergreen warmth into sickening yellow and poisonous green. He also knows he _should_ be _**afraid**_ of it, and he is, but something deep, deep within him is grinning ( _barring it's teeth_ ) in pleasure. 

Something in him can't wait to be unleashed. 

 

      Harry says nothing, though, knowing only a beating was awaiting for him if he did. He quietly walks to the cupboard and shuts the door behind him. He can hear someone locking he door behind him, hiding him in the dark, like he's a secret; like the secret he's keeping deep down inside. Though he's not afraid of his little secret, not like they are of him. Unknown to all, a grin, not belonging on a child, stretches across his cheeks. 

  

 

      As promised, two days pass in darkness, without food or water, and only a waste bucket and broken toys to keep him company. He's let out by his aunt, Aunt Petunia, who demands he clean up, and quickly, before starting on breakfast. Harry is quick to comply, emptying the bucket and taking a cold shower, before changing to start on breakfast. He butters six slices of bread, before placing them into the oven, then he began on the eggs, sausage, and bacon. The smell of food soon awakens Cousin Dudley and Uncle Vernon, so he starts the coffee pot, and pulls the toast out. He grabs three plates, setting the sunny-side up eggs onto the plates before they burn, then he spreads the jam on the toast, two on Uncle Vernon's and Cousin Dudley's plates, and one on Autn Petunia's. He kept saying the last one for himself, because he's always allowed a slice, no matter what, when he's let out. He quickly spreads out the bacon and sausage evenly, before anyone finally come down. 

      "Good morning, Uncle Vernon." He says cheerfully, about to grab the plates to set up the table. Vernon waves him off, grabbing the plates himself. 

      "Make yourself something today, tuck in, boy." He says, giving Harry the permission to make himself the meal everyone else has. Harry beams up at him, and begins spreading jam on his own toast, which he begins to eat as he makes another egg, more bacon, and more sausage. Harry remembers when they came up with the code, along with the three rules.

  * Do not Speak Unless Spoken to
  * Behave Always
  * Never Do/Talk About Magic



      The code, which was easy to understand, told him how much he could eat, and if he was still being punished. "Make yourself something" was easy to understand, it meant he could make a small meal for himself, "tuck in" basically told him to make a full meal for himself, "add another plate" basically said to prepare for a guest, "take it up stairs" either meant someone was sick or he should make himself scarce, and saying nothing told him he could only have toast. His own meal quickly done, he joined his Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin at the table, listening only with half an ear as they chatted. Uncle Vernon was a blonde man, larger then most, with a chubby face and fingers. Cousin Dudley seemed to follow his example, always eating when ever he could. Aunt Petunia was the opposite, all thin and boney, with sharp features. Harry was also thin, much too small for his age, but he understood it was for his own good, to not feed the magic within him. 

__They continue on with their day, oblivious to the danger, Uncle Vernon goes to work, Aunt Petunia leaves to visit the neighbors, and Cousin Dudley leaves for school.

 

 

Left alone with a seeming endless list of chores, Harry feels the darkness in him fester. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now this is just an idea I'm throwing around. I may or may not actually finish it. I may create something alike but different as well. First post, plz be cool.


End file.
